


Gardening

by NicNack4U



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Abigail Hobbs-centric, Canon-Typical Violence, Complete, Dark Abigail Hobbs, Do Not Post To Another Website, Episode AU: s02e13 Mizumono, Ficlet, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Murder Family, Inspired by A Hannibal (TV) Episode, Inspired by a Facebook Meme, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder Husbands, October, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), POV Abigail Hobbs, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: She was tired, but she knew there was more gardening to do.Calling it gardening made burying the bodies a little more fun.





	Gardening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! 
> 
> What's this? What's this?
> 
> Is it another Hannibal fic from me?
> 
> Why, yes! It is!
> 
> I was inspired to write this little thing by a Hannibal episode. The one with the mushroom farmer/gardener/whatever he was. 
> 
> Also, I was inspired by a Facebook meme. 
> 
> It goes like this: "She was tired, but she knew there was more gardening to do.
> 
> Calling it gardening made burying the bodies a little more fun."
> 
> Sounds awesome, right? Here we go!

Abigail sighed and dropped the shovel, swiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. She shook her head a little, loosening up further the loose bun that sat atop. 

She was tired, but she knew there was more gardening to do. 

Calling it gardening made burying the bodies a little more fun.

She helped Hannibal and Will harvest the meat before digging and shoving the bodies in six feet holes, checking and double-checking to be sure that the dead couldn't and wouldn't be found.

She looked upon her work proudly. There in front of her were a menagerie of flowers. 

Red roses, Sweet Williams, daisies, sunflowers and lilacs. Abigail planted them all on top of the graves of their dead victims.

She turned around to look excitedly at her adopted fathers, ex-Special Agent William "Will" Graham and the former Doctor Hannibal Lecter. 

"I'm very proud of you, my dear girl," Hannibal said. 

Will nodded his agreement. "Yes, you've done well, Abby. With everything. All of it. The plan to kill Jack and Alana, the arrangements you made to get us here to Italy together, our hunts. Your garden."

"It wasn't all me, though," Abigail protested in amusement. "Chiyoh helped, too." 

"Ah, yes, Chiyoh!" Hannibal exclaimed happily. "How is she?"

"She texted me this morning, saying that she just landed in Reno. She mentioned wanting to go to a masseuse, so I assume she did. I haven't heard from her again, yet," Abigail replied, standing up while taking off her gardening gloves. 

"Ah," Hannibal nodded in understanding. "I see."

Will snorted and rolled his eyes. While the three of them did help Chiyoh kill Mischa's murderer and help Chiyoh escape Castle Lecter before fleeing to Italy, Will couldn't help but feel put off and wary of the Japanese woman.

Abigail and Hannibal called it jealousy, though Hannibal kept telling Will that Chiyoh was nothing more than like a sister to him. 

And Will knew that, but he still couldn't help but not like her. He didn't know why that was, despite his family saying it was jealousy. 

He ignored the shared amused looks between his husband and their adopted daughter, whistling to get their dogs' attention. 

There was Winston and the rest of Will's furry family, but they had a new addition: 

A very sweet, lovable pitbull they named Encephalitis. Cephi is her nickname. 

All three of them went back and forth, trying to decide on names.

Abigail had wanted to call her Athena.

Will wanted to name her Aphrodite. 

Hannibal, of course, thought of Dante to Abigail's amusement and Will's frustration.

Hannibal smirked and Will then knew what was coming before Hannibal even said it: 

"Encephalitis."

Abigail laughed freely and uproariously, until her tummy and sides ached, and her mascara was ruined. 

Will glared as Abigail and Hannibal shared a smirk. 

"W-we c-could call her 'Cephi', as a nickname," Abigail offered, trying to calm down and giving Will an encouraging smile. 

She raised a brow and bat her eyelashes, making herself look cute enough to get Will to agree. 

And it worked! 

From then on, Encephalitis was part of their family.

Abigail shook the memory from her mind and focused back to the present. 

She helped Will round up their furry family and they all strolled back inside their home for dinner.

Abigail smiled to herself, making a mental note to ask Hannibal and Will if they wanted to pay a visit to Dr. du Maurier.


End file.
